1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds as well as the production and a use thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to 1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds utilizable as the starting materials for the synthesis of acylating agents which are used in the production of 7-acylaminocephalosporins useful as antibiotics as well as a process for their production and a use of them.